playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Fake Jin Kazama for PSASBR II
Jin Kazama '(風間 仁, ''Kazama Jin) is one of the main protagonists of the Tekken series, considered the protagonist of Tekken 3 through 5. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II as a playable character. His in-game rival is Erol. Biography '''I SHALL NOT SUCCUMB TO MY FATE. Born the child of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, Jin has suffered for his lineage. Losing his mother to a fighting god, betrayed by his grandfather Heihachi, hunted by his own father, and cursed to carry the Devil Gene, his life has been nothing more than a struggle for survival. Hearing of an unknown power that could help him solve the mystery of his bloodline, Jin ventures onward alone to end the Devil within once and for all. THE LEGACY OF JIN KAZAMA: *Tekken 3 *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tekken 4 *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection *Tekken 6 *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Arcade Opening Jin stands in a destroyed forest, knowing that it was him that had destroyed it. He realizes that the Devil will take him over eventually, no matter how hard he fights it. Jin then senses a power that he had never felt before. He doesn't know if it will help rid him of the Devil Gene, do nothing, or worse, empower it, but Jin feels that he has no other choice and that he must know. Rival Name: Erol Reason: Jin realizes that with all the battles he has had, the Devil is getting closer to taking full control of him. With that, Jin hopes to avoid any further conflict. Erol appears before Jin, believing him to have dark eco in his body. Due to that, Erol appears to be friendly towards Jin, wanting to help him unleash his potential. Jin turns down the offer, saying that he wishes to rid himself of the Devil. Erol then believes Jin to be against him and the Dark Makers and, not willing to tolerate Jin's decision, prepares to eradicate him as Jin gets into battle position. Connection: Both characters are in great dismay, with Jin losing his mother and with his remaining family against him, and Erol having lost most of his body and everything from his old life (his leader, the Krimzon Guard). Both battle for the opposite goal: Jin, to rid himself of the Devil within him in order to keep the world safe, and Erol, to embrace the Dark Makers and destroy his home planet, as well as all Light Eco. Ending Jin finds himself in a strange place after his battle with Polygon Man. He approaches what appears to be a huge statue, which then speaks to him, revealing itself to be a Precursor, and then offers Jin Light Eco. Jin accepts and is then lifted by a heavenly light. When Jin is back on his feet, he feels that the Devil Gene feels distant and then asks if it is gone for good. The Precursor explains that the Devil within him has not been destroyed, which at first disappoints Jin. However, the Precursor continues and says that the light within him has given him a balance between the light and dark. Jin then grows black wings from his back, but to his surprise, he is in full control of it. Jin thanks the Precursor for helping him and proceeds to fly away. Before the screen goes to black, a white feather falls slowly towards the screen. Gameplay Jin, much like Heihachi, focuses up close, and has a lack of ranged options, so he must utilize combos in order to effectively gain AP. Movelist *'Left Right Combo' - - performs two quick jabs. *'Shun Messatsu' - or + - performs a quick jab followed by a quick open-palmed uppercut. *'pending' - + - does a punch in a diagonal direction. *'Spinning Axe Kick' - + - spins into an overhead axe kick that knocks the opponent into the ground. *'Aerial Left Right Combo' - (air) - same as on ground. *'Air Shun Messatsu' - or + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial pending' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Spinning Axe Kick' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Median Line Destruction' - (mashable) - performs up to five strikes with red lightning, followed by a powerful punch that launches opponents. *'Savage Sword' - or + - dashes forward and performs a mid elbow strike, a quick chop to follow up, then a kick to the mid section to crumble the opponent. *'Doulbe Lift Kick' - + - hops up with two vertical kicks, the second knocking the opponent up. *'pending' - + - steps backward, then punches, causing the opponent to stagger back. *'Aerial Median Line Destruction' - (air) - same as on ground, but stays in place until completed or interrupted. *'Chakram' - or + (air) - dashes forward with an elbow, then a side kick to knock the opponent away. *'Aerial Double Lift Kick' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Great Divide' - + (air) - charges a chop of red lightning and dives down with a powerful strike. *'Mental Alertness' - - sways back with a low stance. *'Joudan Tsukiage Niren' - , - performs a quick upward jab, popping the opponent up. *'Swaying Willow' - , - dashes forward with a quick red lightning strike. *'Leaping Side Kick' - , - flies upward diagonally with a flying red lightning kick. *'Mist Step' - or + - dashes forward close to the ground, going through higher attacks. *'Thrusting Uppercut' - or + , - performs a quick uppercut with red lighting that pops the opponent into the air. *'Sweep Kick' - or + , - performs a low sweeping kick, leaving opponent open for follow-up. *Spinning Flare Kick - or + , - performs a side flipping downward kick, knocking the opponent into the ground. *'Tackle '- + - Jin moves forward and goes for a grapple. If successful, Jin tackles the opponent to the ground and can continue with: ** (mashable): Punches the opponent in the head. 4th punch ends the grapple. ** : Grabs the opponent's arm and breaks it. Ends the grapple. ** : Immedietly ends the grapple. *'Power Stance' - + - stands straight and flips his fists to hold them up and apart. In this stance, he is not affected by hit and the opponent does not gain AP during the active frames. Afterwards, his fists glow, which will enable him to gain extra AP on the first hit. If Jin is hit before he can attack, the glow is gone, along with the first hit AP bonus. *'Release' - (air) - releases dark energy around him, hitting nearby opponents. *'Aerial Mist Step' - or + (air) - same as on ground, minus cancels. Can cancel into any air version. *'Aerial Tackle' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Power Stance' - + (air) same as on ground. (Throws) *'Over the Shoulder Reverse '- or - Jin grabs the opponent by the arm and turns them around while throwing them over him. (changes Jin's direction) *'Complicated Wire' - - Jin grabs and lifts the opponent by the head, then throws them down head-first. (causes opponent to bounce) *'Double Face Kick '- - Jin grabs the opponent and kicks them in the head twice, knocking them away. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Avenger (Level 1) - Jin gets into a stance and charges, then punches, taking out any opponent(s) directly in front of him. Hellfire Blast (Level 2) - Jin begins to lose himself to the Devil and struggles to stand, then after a few seconds, unleashes a beam from his third eye, which travels downward from the floor up to the middle of the screen, taking out any enemies that it touches. The Devil Within (Level 3) - Jin succumbs to the Devil Gene and grows black wings and horns as his third eye and tattoos appear. On the ground, Jin will run much faster than usual. Pressing will make Jin punch, which can be charged for a lunge, while pressing will make him fire a narrow beam in front of him. When jumping, Jin will fly instead, which can be repeated by tapping repeatedly. In the air, Jin's square and triangle attacks can be aimed. Finally, pressing will cause Jin to end the Super instantly by flying straight into the air and fire his beam downward to the ground and either from the middle to the left or from the middle to the right, depending on what direction the player wants to attack. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'My Blood... It Boils...' : 'Jin lifts up his hand and says, "My blood... it boils." *'Just warming up: Jin turns towards the camera and does punches. *'Hold on a sec... : '''Jin places his hands behind his head as if fixing his hair. If using the Karate Jacket, Jin will put up his hood if it is knocked down. Quotes Note: All of Jin's lines are translated from Japanese. *'When selected:' **"I shall not succumb to my fate."'' **''"Ready."'' **''"No one shall stand in my way."'' *'Prematch:' **''"Come on."'' **''"Don't get in my way."'' **''"He's waiting for me..."'' *'Item pick-up:' *'During The Devil Within:' **''"I shall show you fear."'' *'Successful KO:' *'Respawn:' *'During Winning Outro:' **'''"Forgive me." Intros and Outros Introduction '''Come on: Jin tightens his gauntlets, then says, "Come on." and gets into a stance. Don't get in my way: The camera moves towards Jin's head as he says, "Don't get in my way." He's waiting for me...: Jin looks over in the horizon as he says, "He's waiting for me..." This is my fight: Jin warms up and then faces the camera. Winning Screen Forgive me: Jin turns to the camera and says, "Forgive me." I'll get you... : Jin looks over at the horizon, anticipating the next battle. The Mishima bloodline ends here: Jin does a few punches and kicks, then faces the camera. I control my own future: Jin has his arms raised in a blocking position, then lowers them. Losing Screen If using Forgive me: Jin falls over, as if knocked out. If using I'll get you... : Jin appears as Devil Jin and, in anger, lifts his hand up in a strangling motion, lifting up the cameraman. If using The Mishima bloodline ends here: Jin stands in a hunched manner, failing to hold the Devil Gene at bay. If using I control my own future: Jin is on his knees, looking down at the floor with the camera above him, then turns into Devil Jin, looks up, and roars. Result Screen Win: Jin looks away from the camera, as if in deep thought. Lose: Jin has his Devil horns, third eye, and wings, and repeatedly roars in an animalistic manner. Music Level 3 0:45-1:05 Victory *Theme 1 0:15-0:23 *Theme 2 1:37-1:45 *Theme 3 0:24-0:32 *Theme 4 0:00-0:08 Costumes Mishima Flames Jin's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 rendition of his trademark outfit. *Default: Black pants, red flames and gauntlets *Black pants, white flames and gauntlets *Black pants, cyan flames and gauntlets *White pants, black flames and gauntlets Karate Jacket Jin's hooded jacket from Tekken 4. *Default: Blue jacket, white gauntlets, and gold flames *Purple jacket, red gauntlets, and gold flames *White jacket, green gauntlets, and silver flames *Black jacket, black gauntlets, and silver flames Mishima School Uniform Jin's school uniform from Tekken 3 and Tag Tournament. *Default: dark blue shirt, red gloves, dark green pants *Black shirt, white gloves, dark blue pants *White shirt, green gloves, dark brown pants *Red shirt, black gloves, white pants Minion Xiaoyu Xiaoyu can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Jin Kazama. Icons The icons are unlocked in the following order, from left-to-right: Jin_Icons.JPG|Jin's unlockable icons, from Rank 5 to 200. *Rank 5: Jin *Rank 6: Hwoarang *Rank 7: Miharu *Rank 9: Bruce *Rank 11: Marduk *Rank 12: Steve *Rank 14: Christie *Rank 15: Lei *Rank 17: Baek *Rank 18: Wang *Rank 20: Lee *Rank 21: Julia *Rank 23: Panda *Rank 24: Kazuya *Rank 50: Jun *Rank 200: Ogre Backgrounds The backgrounds are unlocked in the following order, from left-to-right: Jin_Backgrounds.JPG|Four of Jin's unlockable backgrounds, from Rank 16 to 25. Jin Background+Icon.JPG|Jin's final unlockable background at Rank 300, alongside an icon. *Rank 16: Jacket *Rank 19: Tekken Force *Rank 22: Gauntlet *Rank 25: Devil *Rank 300: Wing Gallery KarateJacketJin.jpg|Jin's hooded jacket from Tekken 4, 5, and Dark Resurrection. SchoolUniformJin.jpg|Jin's school uniform from Tekken 3 and Tag Tournament. DevilJin.jpg|Devil Jin Trivia *Jin is the second Tekken representative, the first being Heihachi. **Both are of the same family, with Jin being his grandson. This makes them the second group in the game from the same family, the first being Kratos and Zeus. *Jin is the only Japanese-speaking character to have an English-speaking rival. *Like his grandfather, Jin's unlockable costume is based off of his appearance from Tekken 4. *Jin is the only character not shown to be celebrating during his Winning Screen and at the Results Screen. *If Jin loses, it is implied that he loses himself to the Devil Gene, since he appears as Devil Jin at the Results Screen. *His mannerisms predate his appearance in Tekken 6, where he became the main antagonist and was cruel to his adversaries. *Jin's losing animation for I'll get you... is similar to one of Zeus' win animations, Insolence!, where Zeus lifts up the cameraman. Jin does this as Devil Jin out of anger. *Jin and Emmett are the only characters that can end their Level 3 Super using the Circle button. *Jin is the second character with an after-match animation where they talk, the first being Daxter. However, Jin does this if he wins with Forgive me and Daxter does this when Jak loses with Thats Right, We Bad. *When wearing his Karate Jacket, Jin's hood can fall down after a certain number of hits. This references how the jacket did the same thing in Tekken 4, and 5: Dark Resurrection. **When in this costume, Hold on a sec... is the only taunt in the game that causes a change to a character's appearance by putting up the hood if it is knocked down. Category:Blog posts